


Sick Nayuta

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: Caring Kanata, Kanata is worried about Nayuta, M/M, Nayuta wakes Kanata up because he needs him, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Character, Sick Nayuta, Sickfic, my tags suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Nayuta feels the need to wake up Kanata but at first he isn't really sure why, it's Kanata who discovers that Nayuta is sick before Nayuta even realised it himself.
Relationships: Yatonokami Kanata/Yatonokami Nayuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sick Nayuta

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, more Cozmez ^o^
> 
> Btw, their new song Back Off slays, their vocals are amazing I love their voices so damn much.   
> Would lowkey go to sleep to their voices if I could haha ^^'

A lump under a thick blanket began shuffling and moving around, no sounds were made besides the rustling of the sheets. Nayuta wasn’t quite sure exactly what the time was, but he knew it must have been at least three in the morning, the sun peeking over the horizon a dead giveaway. Summer was definitely a season he loved a lot just because of the early sunrises and not having to huddle up to Kanata because of him being cold, sure he still felt cold during summer but nowhere near to the extent he usually did during seasons like autumn and winter.   
Why was it that his eyes were open and Kanata’s were not? The short haired male came up with a bunch of reasons as to why, but there were so many that he couldn’t just single in on just one, the main reason though was his need to have Kanata awake so he could talk to him. He didn’t have anything specific he wanted to talk about and he knew Kanata would be getting up soon anyway, so he only felt ever so slightly guilty when he pressed a hand to his brother’s chest to give him a small shake “Kanata? Kanata wake up…” he whispered, resting his head against the other’s shoulder. 

Kanata groaned softly as he stirred awake from his slumber “hmm, Nayuta?” he croaked, his voice completely dripping with sleep and fatigue. His long strands of hair falling in front of his face when he happened to turn his head, looking at the younger. 

“Sorry to wake you” Nayuta mumbled, he did genuinely feel bad for doing such a thing but the needy side of him couldn’t care less “Kanata…” he called out the elder’s name again as though it would work as some sort of charm to alert him awake. 

The call of his name did manage to have his eyes opening a tiny bit more but that was it “what’s the matter?” Kanata asked sleepily, lifting a hand up to play with his twin’s hair. 

The younger pouted at how tired Kanata seemed to be though they did just get like an hour of sleep so no wonder, he gave a small shake of his head “I dunno actually…” he spoke softly, his voice raspy “just needed you, you know?...” the male fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves while turning his eyes down to look at the mattress. 

That seemed to do the trick for Kanata. He used his arm to prop himself up a bit as he gazed down at his little brother “I’m right here, let me check your forehead for a moment” he hummed, pressing the back of his hand to Nayuta’s forehead, he wanted to check if the other was falling sick again because Kanata knew that clinginess was a symptom of a fever, when it came to Nayuta it did anyway. 

Nayuta didn’t even try to protest since he knew it would have been pointless to do so. However now that his attention was brought to it he did sort of feel groggy, that familiar sickening feeling deep in the pit of his stomach making itself known “K… Kanata…” he huffed, slowly pushing himself to sit up with a hand now placed over his mouth. 

If he hadn’t been awake before then he certainly woke up now, the elder picked them both up and moved them both to the small bathroom. He kept his movements as slow and as gentle as he could as to not aggravate his brother’s stomach more “hold it Nayuta, try to hold it” he consoled softly, grunting slightly when his shoulder clipped the doorframe. 

Once inside the bathroom Nayuta dropped to the ground, resting his arms against the edge of the toilet while taking deep breaths. He didn’t fancy throwing up again, he wanted to at least try coaxing the feeling away but his attempts were futile. Eventually the poor boy had his entire upper half thrown over with his head practically buried into the toilet, they had barely eaten anything the day before which meant the only things he were able to throw up was stomach bile and acid. Kanata stayed with him the entire time, crouched down behind the other with his hands rubbing soothing circles against his back, he had a sixth sense for things like this because he knew Nayuta wouldn’t just wake him up at three in the morning without a good reason. Sure there had been times where that had happened but being woken up usually meant Nayuta was sick and he needed someone to be there with him. 

“K… Kana…” Nayuta managed to choke out through his heaving, his throat burned and his eyes watered from the pain it caused him. 

“Shhh I’m right here, don’t talk okay, just let it out of your system and we’ll get you back to bed” Kanata comforted, leaning in to press a line of butterfly kisses down the length of his brother’s neck. 

It felt like an eternity had gone by when Nayuta finally stopped trying to hurl his guts up, the boy’s skin now sweaty and way too pale for it to be considered healthy. His body trembled like a leaf, his mouth now held a bad taste and his throat burned so much he couldn’t even think of trying to talk. He didn’t get it, he had felt fine earlier but as soon as Kanata mentioned touching his forehead that’s when he realised he had fallen sick yet again, maybe his brain was too foggy at the time or maybe it was the fact he over thought about things too much. Well whatever the reason may be, Kanata had noticed it before he did. 

“Come on, back to bed we go” Kanata mumbled softly, slowly stretching his arms out to catch the other when he fell backwards into his chest, he carefully shifted him around and picked him up. 

It took no time at all in getting Nayuta back under the covers with the elder lay down next to him, he placed a bucket beside his younger brother just in case he decided on throwing up during the night “try to rest now okay? I’ll stay right here don’t worry” the long haired male hushed the younger, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Nayuta just flashed a small smile before quickly passing out from pure exhaustion. Kanata figured he could spend the whole day ahead at home, he couldn’t just leave Nayuta when he was as sick as this. Kanata settled himself down, hugging a frame slimmer than his own close to his chest. Yeah, he’d stay at home to look after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed the story.  
> Sorry if it seems my stories are getting a bit repetitive T~T  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
